Heroes of Light: Chapter of the Sun
Main Page: Here Origin: Here Part 1 The two giants landed on the dead world, a world of blackened soil, of skies forever bearing storms, black clouds, a darkness interrupted only by flashes of lightning. This world wasn't always like this, once it was beautiful and vibrant, but it came to an end when the lord of darkness found it to be threat. His forces descended on this world and painted it black with despair and ruin. The two giant's wore large cape with hoods hiding all but their glowing eyes in the dark and their silver limbs. They had come for a reason, there was something here on this dead rock that was of use to them. The two giant came upon a mountain, on its face was a stone giant trapped in a single moment, a moment where it s was trying to wrestle itself from the rock. The two giant raised their hands and fired emerald beams towards the giant's chest, the energy flowed all over the creature's body turning orange/red as the stone began to crack. Out of the rock, the shattered mountain the giant landed on his feet. The giant looked around, angry, dazzed and confused. He swung at the other two giants dazzed and confused. They jumped back dodging his attacks nimbly as he fell to his knees. "Where am I...?" asked the red giant, he was still confused but everything was coming back to him. "WHERE AM I!!!????" "You..." said one of the giants hesitantly "You are on your homeworld..." "No...!" He stood up only to fall again "Where are the green fields, the blue sky, the bright suns Helios and Stratos, were are the sun giants, where are Venus, Sol, Vega, where are my siblings...WHERE...!?" "You know the answer..." said the other giant, he sounded older. The giant's memory finally returned, he remember the deluge of monster, the wave of evil enveloping his word, he remember fighting the darkness, sentient, horrible darkness. It held him in place and locked him into the mountain, while he watche his people perish. He screamed out in pain and rage. In the distance there was lightning and the two giant looked back to see monsters heading their way. "We need to leave..." said the older giant. The red giant stood up, now in control of his faculties again, his eyes glowed red with rage. "Give me a minute..." "What...? No...!" It was too late, he had already taken of in an aura of bright light. "The fool...!" Part 2 The giant brothers landed in the middle of a battle field, already the dark clouds were beginning to disappear, with all the monster dead the darkness holding this world weakened and began to disappear. The red giant stood atop a mountain and smoldering monster corpses, each breaking down and turning to smoke, eventually leaving him on a hill. The other corpses, those in craters, those cut to pieces, torn to piece, every blood, flesh and bone turned to smoke. The brothers looked at the giant, he wasn't happy, he clearly didn't feel satisfied. "What's wrong...?" asked the younger brother "You had your revenge..." "What revenge..." said the red giant "my people were too strong for these... 'things' to be wiped them out, it was that...darkness..." "Father of Darkness..." said the older one. The red giant turned their way "That is that entity's name..." "Who are you two...?" asked the giant. "I am Teridax..." said the older Giant and this is my brother Tsurur, who are you may we ask...?" "I am SolZen, I was known as Wisdom of the sun..." "Wisdom...?" said Teridax "Good, for what we have planned we will need wisdom..." "...And strength" finished Tsuru. "We will see..." said SolZen walking away. "Where are you going...?" asked Tsuru "I'm going to take a walk..." SolZen flew of without a word leaving the brothers to their own devices. SolZen stood alone among ruins, a small settlement for human sized beings he walked to a hill with a large tree upon, dead like the rest of this world. To mortal eyes his own eyes went dark, but it was the equivalent of closing them. To his perspective, waves of clouds appeared from nowhere and flew across him all directions, suddenly he saw himself in the spirit world. To his perspective it was a blue void with winds of blue flames. Before him were spirits, large swirling masses made of blue fire with glowing cores of light, they were spirits of Light and Order and he noticed how small they seemed. Before they were massive to him, even in his giant form but now they were barely his size. "You have returned..." said one of the Spirits "You speak as if I am expected..." replied SolZen, there was no hint of his past reverence for these creature "Mind your tone..." said another "Enough!" Shouted SolZen "If you truly are all knowing, then why did this happen?" "You know the answer to that..." "So, you care more about punishing us than you do about this world...? Is that it?" "You don't know us 'Wisdom', do not presume to question us!" "Or were you just powerless, is that it? All that knowledge but you are completely powerless!" "You dare...!" they said. Their fiery tendrils flew towards him but SolZen swatted them away with his flame covered hand. "I dare...!" He shouted "It was one thing when you cursed us, said our fall would come from within but when my son called those things to this world... you are either hypocrites or powerless, which is it..." There was silence for a moment "We..." said one spirit "We have no power over free will, Spirit Fire is an expression of your own wil, hence why we could not just take it from you, why we could not stop your father, his accursed advisor, your son..." "Tyranny is so against our nature, if preserving freedom meant our end we would do so without hesitation for our nature is our purpose..." "Our purpose is our command, we gave you power for our purpose, we were bound and helpless because of it..." "Mortal...We cannot and will not control your fate or your choices even if we can or cannot see them..." "Such as this choice..." SolZen turned around to see it, a dark cloud flew fast towards him and in it he could see faces. Part 3 The phantoms swarmed SolZen but with a burst of light and fire he cast them off his person, but they came back. He was thus forced to clad himself in spirit fire to hold them back. As they swarmed about him the spirits did nothing, SolZen began to think they could do nothing, that aside he started to notice something. These specters, phantasms of shadow had faces, warped and ghoulish faces of people he once knew, but he recognized them still. "No...!" he said out loud "Yes..." sad one of the light spirits "They are the traitors, the giants who joined your son's army..." the shades began to speak. "Wisdom...!" they said "Save us, save us, you owe us, you failed us, Wisdom....!" "What wisdome does SolZen bare for these lost souls?" asked a spirit. SolZen was silent for a moment. "Let them rot..." he said, stunning everyone "Let them waste away in the ether, they betrayed our people, our planet, for promises of power and rank! I owe them nothing, least of all salvation. They betrayed me and now they come asking for favors!" His spirit fire roared up and seared he shades forcing them away. "You owe, us, you failed us, your son lied to us...!" the shouted. "Deceivers, liars, betrayers...!" shouted SolZen, "My son betrayed me, his sirer and his kin and you talk about compensation, your status as shadows is your just reward!" "You ower us...!" "I owe you traitors nothing, if anything I owe the spirits and they will not have what they covet!" His fire roared even loud and began swirl about him in the form of serpents/dragons "Man or woman, spirit or shadow, whoever wants their ten pounds of me will have to take it with my fiery wrath. I am leaving, to avenge the world you lot betrayed!" "Go with the light..." said the spirits. SolZen didn't know how to feel about those words but the shades turned and finally noticed the spirits..." "Spirits, SPIRITS...!" They shouted and made for the Spirits of Light. Said spirits glowed brightly banishing the shades to darker portions of the Hidden World. Part 4 SolZen awoke, he stood up and turned to see the Emerald brothers, Tsurur and Teridax. Their hoods were down and the winds blew on their cloaks revealing their forms. The two had bodies that appeared to be made of some manner of emerald liquid, over that they had armor, marble white plate armor, gauntlets, shoulder and chest plates, shin guards, and helmet with visors showing only red pairs of eyes only their mask like faces. Their eyes were diamond shape and like jewels. Tsuru sported a crest like Ultraseven's, blade like and running down his back, while an emerald stone rested on his forehead. Teridax's crest was like his had risen up and split open to reveal a blade, his stone was more oval, both of their stones glowed. Tsuru's sported stones on his shines and gauntlets while his brother had blade on the side of his arms and ankles. "You two..." said SolZen "I know your race..." "Indeed..." said Tsuru "Like your people we were also called Seijin, ours was the Emerald Kingdom, friend to your Fire Kingdom. Like your home the darkness came and took our home." "What do you want then?" "Your light..." said Teridax "The light scares the dark one, it is why our people and many other races across the multiverse were attacked by him personally, because we posses light. We believe it is his weakness, but one will not do, the more forms of light we can gather the greater chance we have of ending his threat..." "That is a very risky theory..." "Do you have a better one...?" said Tsuru "No I do not, nor can I deny or confirm your theory as true or false. That does not mean I will just go and blindly follow us into battle...!" "What will you do then, stay here and tend to your world...?" SolZen looked around, he looked at the black skies, the black earth, the dried out rivers and the frozen oceans. "What would you have me do...?" "We could not save our homes, our loved ones..." said Tsuru "...but we can avenge them..." said Teridax. From the black orb that was the kingdom of fire, three lights sped of into space. Two of them were green like emeralds, the third was like a small sun. The sun stopped in its tracks to look back at his dead home and the memories buried within it. "Where to next..." asked SolZen "We are heading..." said Tsuru "To collect the Light of Warriros..." finished Teridax. "Okay that finishing sentances thing has to stop...!" said SolZen. Next Chapter *Chapter of Warriors Category:Heroes of Light